1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light fitting which my be used with a small volume lamp and which is capable of radiating a narrow ray bundle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are light fittings which are so configured that they radiate light with relatively small spread or scattering. Such light fittings are therefore suitable for illuminating relatively small areas relatively brightly. Since such light fittings are in most cases arranged in a vertical position with radiation directed downwardly, they are generally designated in the language of this technical field as "downlights".
A downlight radiates the light primarily steeply downwardly, so that beyond an angle of at least 30.degree., with reference to the horizontal, no light leaves the light fitting, or hardly any light leaves the light fitting. By these means, for persons in the illuminated room, there is avoided direct dazzling by the generally very bright lamps.
If such a light fitting is mounted in the vicinity of wall, the upper part of the wall remains dark because of the anti-dazzle measures, whilst radiation takes place on to the lower part of the wall, or a corresponding region of the room is illuminated. In order to avoid this effect and to approximately evenly illuminate the whole wall or the whole height range, it has already been proposed to build into such a light fitting on the side opposite the wall or the above-mentioned region, an auxiliary reflector, namely a so-called wall flood reflector. With such an installation, two configurations are possible.
In a first configuration, illustrated in the accompanying FIG. 1, the auxiliary reflector B can be mounted inside the main reflector A of the light fitting C. Thereby, the free cross-section of the light outlet opening D is reduced, which on the one hand leads to a reduction of efficiency. On the other hand, the reduced free cross-section involves an appearance which differs from the normal appearance, which can lead to subjective disturbance of the impression of the room. That is, the appearance of the light fitting is made worse.
With a second configuration, illustrated in FIG. 2, the main reflector A is cut out in the region opposite the wall to be illuminated or the region to be illuminated, the auxiliary reflector B being mounted in the region of the cut-out E outside the main reflector A. Through the cut-out opening E therein, the main reflector is mechanically weakened. Further, there is thereby made necessary an additional manufacturing step, which leads to a significant increase in the manufacturing effort.